Jermaine Johnson
Bio Jermaine Johnson was born in Chicago,Illinois on July 28, 1980. He attended Northern Illinois University where he played Basketball and was the most richest dude on campus due to him selling drugs most notably weed though. On June 6, 2006 he was arrested for possision of weed and sentenced to 4 months in jail. Jail Time With his 4 months in jail he made quick use of it establishing the Young Money Billionaires which still he repped till this day. He also met his former tag partner/friend Jack Maynerd or better yet known as J-Mayne who would later win tag team gold with. Early Days In FWA He debuted in FWA under the name Mr.Money on February 21,2008 defeating a local jobber. He went on to feud with Will Spears and got drafted to Crossfire during the draft. He lost to G-Rich in which Jermaine said that match really inspired him to be a better wrestler. But Tragic struck Jermaine as he suffered a major injury that put him on the sidelines for 5 months. Legends Of Wrestling (LOW) He also worked at L.O.W for about 3 weeks. He said he left because of the talent that sucked at the company and said that everybody in L.O.W wants to work in FWA where the REAL talent is at. PWSmarks For about 2 weeks or 2 shows he worked at Pwsmarks Revolution for which he left because the pay was horrible. Rehabbing the injury While he out with the injury he had lots of time to spend with his daughter and also he open 2 new clothing lines up and signed 2 rappers to the Making Money Record Label. Also he got in the gym and start to train up for his FWA return. Return to Fwa On December 19, 2008 he returned to the FWA and Fight Night by beating up Blaq Lightning after his victory to pursue a feud with the Fake Superhero. He is currently in a feud with Blaq Lightning and is hoping to get a match on the Back In Business card. FWA Match History {| cellpadding=4 cellspacing=0 border=1 style="font-family: sans-serif; margin: 0 0 1em 1em; font-size: 85%; text-align: left;" width="100%" !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3" width=4%|'Result' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3" width=4%|'Record' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3" width=15%|'Winner(s)' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3" width=17%|'Loser(s)' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3" width=13%|'Event' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3" width=15%|'Date' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3" width=28%|'Notes' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3" width=4%|'Score†' |- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|1-0 |Jermaine Johnson |Bobby Thunder |Fight Night |23 January 2009 |Singles Match. |- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|1-1 |John Nicoll |Jermaine Johnson | |30 January 2009 |Single Match. |- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|1-2 |Jay Lewis |7 other participants |Fight Night (2008) |6 February, 2009 |Aphex, Blaq Lightning, Elliot BLack,Jermaine Johnson, Dave McIntyre, The Rebel Bad ASS |align=center| |- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zLoss |align=center|1-3 |Blaq Lightning |Jermaine Johnson |Carnel Contedership |16 February, 2009 |Hardcore Hell Match |align=center| |- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zWin |align=center|2-3 |Jermaine Johnson & Elliot Black |Blaq Lightning & John Nicoll |Fight Night |27 February, 2009 |Tag Match |align=center| |- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|2-4 |Joe Grizzly |Jermaine Johnson |Fight Night |6 March 2009 |Singles match |align=center| |- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|2-5 |Blaq Lightning and Wake Walker |Jermaine Johnson and Dwayne Carter |Fight Night |13 March 2009 |Tag Team Match |align=center| |- Category:FWA Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers